At Your Mercy
by Elwyndra
Summary: It was as if I had known you all my life. I thought I had finally found my equal. And yet, sometimes when our eyes met, you held a smile that always perplexed me. You knew, Laito-kun. You knew of what was to come. LxK - Slash, Spoilers, One-Shot


**At Your Mercy**

**A/N:** Second One-shot fic coming through, lol. XD I watched the Death Note movies, and I loved both movies (I can't believe I haven't seen them sooner!) I adore Kira/Light (even though he's evil); he's gorgeous and cunning in the most evilest of ways that makes him ultimately sexy! XD L is awesome too! That's why I thought.. 'Hey, these guys would make a brilliant pairing...!' And here's the result! (:

Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you **read and review**, lemme know what you think! And please be nice, this is my first Death Note fic! I'm quite proud of it actually, worked on it for a month (lol; writer's blockish) with a feverish obsession, lol. Anyways, enjoy! ;D

**Note: Slash, Spoilers, Character Death  
Based on Movie, rather than the Manga and Anime!**

**Disclaimer:** Bwahaha! I don't own Death Note, L, Light/Kira! -bawls eyes out- Life can be so unfair! If I did, Light and Kira'd be together forever and they'll reign the world to make it the perfect it ought to have been! (Not that I agree with people being killed.. but god, Kira is irresistibly sexy, y'know? lol)

**Inspirational Music: **You Know My Name - Chris Cornell, 24- Jem, Misery Business - Paramore, CrushCrushCrush - Paramore

**X**

**L**

There was a time when we were friends.

When we would simply have a conversation, and our laughs would resonate.

I would hold a piece of sweet chocolate in my hand and feel as if my whole heart would melt when I saw you.

It was as if I had known you all my life.

I thought I had finally found my equal.

And yet, sometimes when our eyes met, you held a smile that always perplexed me.

A flicker of something that held not the normality I usually seemed to see but a spark of light that no one else could catch.

Your eyes always held a blazing darkness that only I could see for an instant. I was naïve enough to think it was something different, a fatal mistake on my part not to recognize it sooner.

You wielded it with a howl of malevolent laughter that I could not see through.

And yet I suspected you.

You knew, Laito-kun.

You knew of what was to come.

**X**

**Kira**

Sometimes…

I wished I didn't have to kill you.

I hated you, Ryuzaki.

I had a world to rid of villains.

I did not want to become befriended with the enemy who prevented me from being the God I was supposed to be.

I was the Hand that was going to hover over the world and defeat the vile scum that tainted the beautiful world. Even if it meant killing innocents, I would have accomplished my task.

Justice would become my true form.

**X**

**L**

I still wonder what it might have been like if you had not found the Death Note, Laito-kun.

These 'if's' had plagued my thoughts for many days until my inevitable death.

_If you had not found it._

You would have become a fine man working for the law and the country's people. Someone who was depended on to bring down the evils of this world.

You had such a power that could have been used for good.

Because in reality, I knew you were genuinely virtuous.

It is a tragic irony that you had become the greatest threat to our very lives.

**X**

**Laito**

Well, now.

What was it about you that made me want to be with you?

Was it because you were simply my enemy?

Or was it much more?

Of course, I wanted to keep a good eye on you, Ryuzaki.

I didn't want to miss anything that I could have used against you.

But that wasn't all of it.

I saw your flaws...

It was strange. You had so many errors it was limitless!

I… I was a God of Perfection.

And I was without any mistakes...

Except for one.

I never calculated it to happen. I did not even think I would react on such a foolish impulse.

But as I recall hearing from Ryuk, human beings were… _interesting… _as he put it.

Perhaps he meant unpredictable.

I kissed you, L.

And our false masks, they continued to bear the pressure of the damage we had inflicted.

Our lips touched together, and it had made no difference anymore.

You were neither my foe, nor my ally. We remained in silent equilibrium.

**X**

**L**

I was caught off-guard. I didn't anticipate it.

Your words of strategy had drowned out my focus.

You had been standing right beside me, watching up at the various screens filled in the gaps of the wall. I remember you occasionally staring at me with your dark eyes, full of a complexity I longed to know.

We were alone in the room.

I would catch you seeing me, but thought it was only because you were trying to concentrate.

However you seemed… _restless._

It had happened within seconds.

You leaned forward and your nose had rubbed my cheek. Your lips stole the breath away from me. Something had wrapped itself around me, grabbing me closer and I realized you were pulling my body further towards your own. My eyes had widened, and my usually bent posture slightly straightened from the sudden shock.

I didn't resist you, Laito-kun. How could I?

You didn't give me any choice anyway.

For the first time in years, I was not L. I was a man, in love with someone who had an extraordinary intelligence that matched mine.

No words were spoken.

We understood.

For many months, I had ached to feel you, to love you, to have you see me the same way I saw you. And finally, my wish was fulfilled.

**X**

**Laito**

I took you into my arms knowing the consequences if I continued with this.

I didn't care, nor ever gave a damn then. You were kissing me back.

It was worth everything, even if I had to destroy you later.

But at that moment, you were what I wanted.

Ryuzaki, how would you have reacted if you knew you were dancing with the devil himself?

I could have laughed loudly for eternity at the mere thought of it.

_...My fingers locked within both your hands. I wasn't going to let you go, Ryuzaki. I had let you escape me for too long. I breathed you, savoring the smell before you withered. I tasted you and it was nothing I had ever had in my whole life. I was making the most terrifying mistake of all, a masterpiece of imperfection. What counted was that I was not alone on this..._

One thing was for sure.

I loved…

I loved-d..

you.

**X**

**L**

Everything had blurred.

That had never happened to me before. Ever.

I had always been able to concentrate, no matter how hectic the world had been.

Now all I had ever been able to see was you.

It was as if someone had ripped away the blindfold that had bound me to a limited world, making it so much harder to see.

However I tried to sustain the same posture.

Acted as if nothing had ever changed.

It was rare moments like these that I lied to save myself. Away from those raised eyebrows, questioning looks and awkward glances that try to scrutinize me.

Nothing had happened.

At least… that was what I kept telling myself.

It didn't work.

I kept thinking about that kiss, at how your eyes flicked towards mine, drinking me in like a glass of wine. I would never have forgotten your breath of satisfaction exhaled from your lips.

The way our fingers released its entanglement and your hands swam through my black hair, revealing my excited heart beating fast enough to make me believe that it would stop altogether.

Somehow you had become more than just a mere partner... a comrade in arms.

My love for you ceased to become something as small as a heartbeat. It had spread its influence in every part of my body, rippling through my mind, towards my soul, filling me with a sense of overwhelming joy. This feeling had refused to be shut out. It had been locked away for the longest time of my life that I no longer wanted it put away again.

But even then, I knew what I was doing was dangerous.

After all, you had still been my primary target.

Whenever we stood together, there was always a shadow that made my thoughts darken at the notion that I may be linking hands with the enemy.

I would have wanted to deny it, if I had not trusted my intuition better.

When your friends started to become more suspicious with each passing day, I started to have doubts and feared it. Eventually these currents of emotions made me act. I needed the truth, and only from your lips would I have truly believed it.

If, I thought then, that this was an act of freedom for both of us, I would do it to release us both from our cages.

If, however, this transformed into an act of imprisonment... I...

I...

I still would have loved you anyway.

**X**

**Laito**

You were a hard pawn to play on a board painted with Black and White.

But eventually you became predictable.

It was only until you had showed your true motive that I realized… you had deceived me after all.

At times I envisioned your death, your demise. Many times I thought I would taste victory.

When you fell, however, I felt… void.

Of emotions, of plans, of _anything._

I smiled then, to make sure I had made you feel the treachery I had wanted to inflict upon you.

But in reality, you had become a piece of my life.

My checkmate had failed.

You had gotten up... finally the realization striking your clear eyes.

Even to this day, I still cannot understand why you still continued to love me.

**X**

**L**

When you died

I died with you.

**X**

**DEATH**

**. x . X . X .**

**L**

_Your eyes are closed, as if in great pain._

_Our fingers are desperate to be interlinked one more time, but Glass stands between us._

_It is bruised and scratched, the aftermath of our breaking barrier._

_With our deaths, this became final._

_It shattered into a million pieces and pierced into our skin, every single shard representing the fragments of our lives, leading to what we now are._

_We bled together, crimson building until we swam within our own blood._

_Color became saturated into black and white._

_All except for red._

**. x . X . x .**

**Laito**

_Ruby had always been my favorite color._

_Apart from black._

_White was never to my liking._

_Unless it was necessary to use._

_It was ironic that my name read 'Light' when I was nothing close to it._

_For the last time, we kiss again._

_No one is watching._

_We now have nothing, whatsoever, to fear._

_At least... only you._

**. x . X . x .**

**L**

_I could tell that it would only be a matter of minutes before you crumbled away like ash._

_Justice has thrown you a blow so deep that it is too late for me to be able to change anything now._

_If I had time, I would have broken it apart and reassembled it to save you._

_Just to have you with me..._

_I grasp you tightly._

_Breathing even in death._

_You cling to me like a safe haven._

_Until suddenly..._

_you were gone._

_My Laito-kun._

_You were everything I had ever wanted in my life._

_My light. My darkness. _

_My enemy. My partner._

_My love._

_My all._

_Gone before my inflicting hands. _

_A faint wisp of trailing smoke in my mind._

_A fate that I, too, _

_willingly accepted._


End file.
